


Serenity

by explodingnebulae



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9399020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explodingnebulae/pseuds/explodingnebulae
Summary: While Prompto and Gladiolus are off patrolling around the camp to ensure that the king arrives at the Crown City to purge the world of darkness, Ignis and Noctis have something else in mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just vomited from the top of my head. I was really emotional after beating the game, especially after seeing Ignis cry at the campfire. This is really short, forgive me.

Their last night sitting around the campfire had been one of painful importance. The bittersweet bond of lovers knowing of their journey’s end, connecting one final time with bated breath and trembling hands as they all but fell into the tent. They had been so assured of one another’s bodies after years of familiarity, but neither could keep composure as lips collided and bodies desperately ground together. They searched together for that higher place, that other plain of existence that only they could find between sweat lined brows and slacked jaws. Courteousness had been abandoned, as neither cared if Prompto or Gladiolus were to stumble upon them. They hadn’t anywhere else to go and both would have been damned if they were going to deny themselves that. Respectively, the two other men left camp under the assumption of going on patrol as keeping the daemons at bay was of an importance none could deny. 

“I have always loved you,” he breathed into his king’s ear as he held the other’s slick body close to him. Ignis trailed a hand down Noctis’s spine and felt each single vertebra, memorizing for a final time how they swelled and dipped beneath his fingertips. Sore lips met the flesh of the king’s neck as he trailed kisses down to the base of his neck. “Never forget that, regardless of what is to come.”

“You say that like you’re never going to hear from me again,” Noctis returned in a poor attempt to make a joke. It only brought severity between them as Ignis thrust himself inside of Noctis; any words that would have followed melted into shaken breaths and abandoned cries for more. They moved together in perfect, primal harmony, bodies meshing as minds forgot and souls melded. Ignis forced himself to pay attention to each reaction Noctis’s body made, every moan, every movement. The way he would buck his hips forward then thrust himself onto Ignis as the strategist fell to his back and Noctis took the reigns. Sweat-lined palms and unsteady fingertips rested against his chest, holding him in place as the king rode him, wanton noises and pleas for more arriving at a quickened rate. 

Ignis had never been one to deny Noctis anything in life that he genuinely desired, and that certainly was not going to stop now. He propped himself up on his elbows and just had enough arm’s length to get a firm hold of the other’s hips. A groan slipped from between the strategist’s teeth as he forcibly guided Noct’s hips down and his own upward. The warmth that surrounded him and the demands of his king were becoming too much to bear. The disarray of release was on the horizon, but he was holding out. He needed to hold to this, needed to freeze time exactly where it was. Both in a state of absolute and simultaneous desire and completion. Bodies possessive of perfect synchronicity and thoughts possessive of only the other. There was no tomorrow. There was no yesterday. There was no existence beyond them.

“I love you,” Noctis managed to breathe out; the words were broken but understandable. Ignis felt a shift of his body as Noctis pulled him upwards into an embrace, the king’s lower half still moving in tandem with Ignis’s restricted bucking hips. He brought both hands to Noctis’s back, holding his meticulously positioned body against his own, pulsating and swollen member pressing against his abdomen. 

Ignis had not been the only one holding out, and it was time to correct that, for Noctis’s sake. He returned his hands to his king’s hips, breaking the embrace, and began to push his lower half down while thrusting himself up. Noctis instinctively placed his hands on Ignis’s shoulders and took to the motion. Together, the reached the edge of the proverbial cliff. Mouths and teeth clashed together as the dove over it, losing control of their physical forms in the interminable moment of release. They fell back once more, but Noctis made no attempt to hold himself upright and collapsed onto Ignis. The strategist held to the king, lips meeting a soaked brow, and the thought of cleanup crept into his mind. The sooner it was done, the sooner they could rest, but neither made an attempt to move. 

During the start of their journey a little over ten years prior, they were always quick to dispose of evidence and act as though nothing had happened. But something had changed along the way. Little things slipped through the cracks over time, the other two members of the retinue would conveniently disappear, and when they would return something would be overlooked, and nothing would be mentioned. It was privacy in the best of ways. 

Ignis could not bring himself to make mention of the other two men. Part of him forgot that they even existed, that anything that had happened over the last ten years was reality. No matter what happened hereafter, Ignis had been granted his final wish. 

All he had wanted was to have his king back, safe and in his arms. A final attempt at sheltering him from the darkness that had enveloped the world.


End file.
